


School Drools

by Immortalsane



Series: School Drools [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Character Death, Child Death, Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Middle School, Minor Character Death, Parkour, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: A young mouse goes to a new school, a school where you may not make it through the day.





	School Drools

Bobby sulked in the front seat. "But  _ moooom _ -"

 

His mother sighed. " _ No _ , Bobby. Public school until highschool. You have to learn survival skills sometime."

 

He continued to sulk until they pulled up at his school. His mother put the car in park and waited a few moments. "Oh, come on, honey, it's just five years. You can do it. Now give me a kiss, and stay safe today, ok?"

 

Bobby grumbled, but leaned over to kiss his mother on the cheek. He grabbed his backpack, took a deep breath, and got out of the car. As his mom pulled away, he turned to stare at the school, girding himself for the day ahead. Five more years. Right. He started up the steps.

 

"Headed my way, cutie?"

 

Bobby yelped and performed a standing jump forward, twisting in mid-air to grab the handrails. He pushed off, flipped in the air, and stuck the landing in a runner's start six feet from where he'd begun, with two obstacles between him and...

 

He straightened up, blushing through his fur. "Hi, Mr. Dano." 

 

The huge cougar chuckled, and leaned forward to rest his arms on the handrail Bobby had just spectacularly vaulted. "Parkour, Bobby? When did you start that?"

 

Bobby scrambled over the wall and back onto the stairs. "Summer break. My brother Todd's been doing it for a couple of years, and he offered to teach me." 

 

Mr. Dano grinned and rubbed Bobby's lower back, teasing at the base of his tail in a way that made Bobby squirm and blush harder. "Good. I'd hate to see you end up as someone's lunch."

 

He leaned down and purred in Bobby's ear. "After all, seeing you in my class is one of the highlights of my day."

 

Bobby shivered. He was pretty sure Mr. Dano wanted to molest him, not eat him. He was also pretty sure he liked girls, but his goal was to stay alive until high school, and the big cougar always seemed to be looking out for him. Besides, even if he did get a little handsy, he was the only pred teacher that didn't openly look at Bobby like a snack on legs. Speaking of which...

 

"I know," Bobby told him, and forced a grin as his stomach started to somersault. "But if I don't get to Ms. Pinski's class, I won't make it to yours."

 

Mr. Dano laughed and gave Bobby a playful swat on the rump that made him squeak. "Better get going then, cutie. You've only got five minutes!"

 

Bobby paled and ran through the doors like a shot, cursing under his breath at his mother's insistence on stopping for coffee every morning. His parkour training helped a lot, though. In spring, he'd been shoving and panicking his way through the halls to get to class on time. Now, he could simply run, threading through the crowd with ease. He made a mental note to thank Todd the next time he came home from college to visit. He caught sight of the clock over Ms. Pinkki's desk as he ran up the hall, and sighed with relief. On time, but by second-

 

"OW!" Bobby yelped as he was slammed into a locker. He'd been so focused on getting to class in time, he'd forgotten to watch the halls. He looked up in time to see the cheetah boy who'd run him over dart into the class just as the bell rang. Ears drooping, he collected himself and walked to class. A tardy was all the excuse Ms. Pinksi would need after the last few years she'd been drooling over him.

 

"Bobby, are you alright?"

 

Bobby froze, and looked up to find Ms. Pinski standing over him, a worried expression on her chubby ursine face. He swallowed, unable to take his eyes off the she-bear's lips as he whispered, "Uhh, yeah. I'm sorry I'm late, I-"

 

Ms. Pinksi stepped back, waving a hand at him. "No need, I saw. Quite a tumble you took. Please take your seat."

 

Bobby walked quickly to his seat, blushing under the eyes of the entire class. Better stared at than brunch, he told himself as he sank into his seat gratefully.

 

The she-bear gave him a friendly nod, then turned to address the class.  "Speaking of Bobby's little tumble, DeShawn? Would you come here please?"

 

The cheetah boy who'd run him over gave her a cocky grin, and lazily sauntered to the front of the room. "Yes, Ms. Pinski?"

 

Bobby sighed inwardly, reaching down into his backpack to get his books. One minute late, and he'd have been down her throat by now. Prey teachers favored prey, preds favored preds-

 

"What!?" he heard DeShawn say with a hint of panic.

 

"You heard me, DeShawn. Knocking a student over, making him late to class? That's just cruel. Now strip."

 

DeShawn stared at her, his mouth moving soundlessly. Ms. Pinski rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "Well, come on!"

 

As DeShawn stripped slowly, and stood shuddering, holding his clothes in one hand. Ms. Pinski sighed. "Come on, you know the drill."

 

The young cheetah shook as he walked over to the donation box and dropped his clothes in, and walked back over to Ms. Pinski. Before Bobby's disbelieving eyes, the teacher grabbed him by the shoulders and stuffed his head into her mouth. He looked around, and saw the same expressions everywhere: disbelief and shock on the pred kids' faces, and disbelief and jubilation on the prey kids' faces. 

 

His gaze returned to the front of the room as Ms. Pinski continued stuffing DeShawn into her mouth. She was up to his stomach, and he certainly didn't seem pleased about it. He was kicking and squirming as the she-bear swallowed, and his tail was lashing around. Bobby felt a bubble of hope well up in him as the pred boy was swallowed up to his hips. Finally! The pred kids were getting a taste of their own!

 

_ Well _ , he amended as DeShawn's thighs were pressed together in the teacher's mouth,  _ at least the teachers are tasting them too, instead of just us. _

 

Ms. Pinski swallowed twice more and DeShawn's feet were framed in her mouth for a second. One more swallow, and a slurp for his tail, and DeShawn was no more. Ms. Pinksi belched and patted her stomach. "This is middle school, kids. No more easy route for anyone. I expect  _ all _ of you to keep your grades up and be on your best behavior. Clear?"

 

The whole room agreed, prey kids eagerly, most of the pred kids still in shock and just nodding. The she-bear smiled. "Good. Now, turn to page 43..."

 

Bobby opened his book, glancing around the room furtively. He felt a little burst of joy at the stunned look on the pred kids faces. Good. Let them sweat for a bit.

 

The glee carried him through the rest of his morning until his last class before lunch. The hour flew by as it always did, and Bobby's heart started to pound as he surreptitiously put his things away. He watched the second hand of the clock, counting down in his head. Five...four...three...two...one...

 

The bell rang. Bobby was on his feet and sidling towards the door as Mr. Hurph, a huge bison, called, "Read chapters one and two! Have a good lunch!"

 

Bobby made it to the door, fully aware of all the pred kids behind him stretching and getting ready to hunt. He opened the door and slipped out, ears swiveling as he looked around before bolting out into the hall, counting under his breath as he began to run for the recess yard. Two...one...

 

Doors opened and students filed out, some already holding onto their lunches. He didn't spare a glance for the kids who'd already been grabbed, but smiled when he saw a few familiar faces already making a break for the safe areas. He dodged past a pair of wolves and waved to a porcupine plodding along sedately. "Hey Max!"

 

Max waved as Bobby shot past, jumping to bounce off a row of lockers and avoid a tiger girl's lunge. "Hey Bobby! See ya later?"

 

"Maybe!" he shouted as he flipped over a cornered rabbit boy, feeling a moment of glee as the boy made a break while the preds standing around him stared at the impromptu flight of the mouse. He landed and put on a surge of speed as the pack decided they'd rather chase him. Oops.

 

He put his head down, trying to ignore the eager snarls from the kids behind him as he ran. "Hey, mouse boy! What's your hurry?"

 

Bobby snorted, but didn't spare the breath to answer. A tiger stepped around a corner, leading a deer by the hand, and Bobby grinned. He jumped sideways, kicked off the wall, and used the tiger's shoulder as a launch pad to make it to the top of the next row of lockers. He risked a glance behind him and laughed at the sight of the tiger flat on his back under a pile of the kids who'd been chasing him. 

 

With the lockers as a runway, he made it all the way out without a single pred even getting close to him. He hit the doors with "Prey" written over them, and burst out into the safe zone, breathing hard, but safe from his fellow students. He leaned back against the wall next to the door as several more prey kids shot out, catching his breath. The courtyard filled up, but not as much as he would have expected. He winced as the second bell rang, signalling that hunting time was over, and hoped that it just meant the other safe zones were full. 

 

But as he entered the cafeteria and looked around, he sighed. The first month was always full of kids that hadn't stayed in shape, or forgot where the safe zones were. He found Max, and sat down next to him. "Hey."

 

Max grinned around his mouthful of carrot. "It's the amazing Mighty Mouse!" 

 

Bobby blushed and rolled his eyes. "Great. That one's going to stick, isn't it?"

 

The porcupine giggled. "If you keep going into rocket mode and flipping off walls like that, oh yes." 

 

Bobby buried his head in his hands. Five years. He could stand being called Mighty Mouse for five years. Maybe. As Max chortled and continued to tease him, he unpacked his lunch, looking around the room at the preds as he did. He had no desire to be eaten, but...he couldn't help but watch.

 

A few tables over, a fox girl was swallowing a squirrel boy tail first and playing with his sheath as she did. The boy looked uncomfortable with the attention, but his cock was starting to peek out in spite of him, and he wasn't moving to stop her. Bobby's eyebrows rose as she hit his butt and gave three massive gulps that bent him in half and pulled him in until only his arms, head, and feet were outside her mouth.

 

"Geez, at least savor him..." Bobby muttered. Two gulps later the squirrel vanished and Bobby turned away. He took a few bites of his sandwich before looking around again, listening to Max with half an ear as the boy went on about some video game or other. His eyes caught a pair of small antlers over in a corner, and his jaw dropped. 

 

"Max, one sec. I'll be right back." He took his sandwich with him as he walked over for a closer look. Sure enough, it was the deer and tiger he'd run over in the halls earlier. But, and he blushed as he realized it, the deer boy was definitely ok with being lunch. 

 

The tiger looked up as he approached, paw still working the deer's cock. His lip lifted in a faint snarl. "You."

 

Bobby blushed. "S-sorry. I-I d-didn't k-know."

 

The deer batted the tiger on the head playfully. "Hey. Right here." As the tiger gave his cock a few licks, the deer boy shivered and turned to look at Bobby. "You'll have to forgive Ajeet. He's been looking forward to this for weeks."

 

Bobby squirmed. "Sorry, I-"

 

The deer shrugged, and gasped as Ajeet engulfed his cock and swallowed. "Oh! Don't bend that way!" Ajeet chuffed and let up. The deer laid down and offered up his feet to the tiger with a giggle. "No, it was really cool!" Ajeet growled and bit down on his foot. "Ow! Well, it was!"

 

The tiger glowered at him. "Jed, I love you, and if you want to make a new friend instead of being lunch, just say so."

 

Jed laughed and gave his cock a squeeze. "Don't be silly! I've waited all summer so my parents would stop standing over me with a stick! Eat, please!"

 

Bobby coughed and turned away. He knew some kids were excited to be eaten, but the thought still weirded him out. As he started to walk away, Jed called, "Hey, mouse!"

 

He turned back to find Jed up to his knees in tiger, holding out a phone. "Would you mind? For Ajeet, for later?"

 

Licking his lips, Bobby took the phone. It was already on camera mode, and he started taking pictures as Ajeet smoothly swallowed Jed down, inching up his thighs as the deer jacked off. Just as Ajeet's mouth engulfed his cock, Jed grunted and shot all over his stomach. 

 

Bobby was turning pink, visible even through his fur, as he watched Ajeet swallow Jed more quickly, getting up to his neck in four quick gulps. Jed stroked the tiger's head, panting softly. "Come on, baby, just get the antlers and I'm all yours."

 

Ajeet purred and swallowed hard twice. For a second, Bobby thought the antlers would be too much, but Ajeet's tongue shot out and curled around them, tugging them into his throat. Jed's eyes rolled back and he whispered, " _ Yes. _ "

 

His hands slipped into Ajeet's mouth, petting his snout as they were sucked in. Ajeet swallowed and sat back, rubbing his stomach. "Thanks, lover." 

 

Bobby shuddered and held out the phone. It took a moment before Ajeet noticed. "Oh. Thanks."

 

The tiger sighed as he accepted the phone. "Great. Single again.  _ Why _ do the boys I date always turn out to be voraphiles?"

 

Bobby backed away slowly, leaving Ajeet to his musing, and returned to his table. Max looked at him and laughed. "What? Jed's been talking about that all summer."

 

"You  _ knew _ him?"

 

Max shrugged. "I'm pretty indigestible. So I know pretty much everyone, yeah."

 

At Bobby's confused look, Max grinned cheekily. "When you don't have to worry about vanishing down someone's throat everyday, it's not hard to make friends."

 

Bobby snorted. "Lucky."

 

Max laughed and patted him on the back. "Speak for yourself, Mighty Mouse!"

 

Bobby groaned. The bell rang again, and he quickly stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. Nodding to Max, he dodged the crowds and raced to his next class, with Mr. Dano. Preoccupied with the weirdness from lunch, he made it to the classroom five minutes early. Shaking it off, he opened the door. 

 

"Mr. Dano, I-oh."

 

Sitting on Mr. Dano's desk was a rabbit boy. He was up to his ankles in the teacher's mouth, and shivering as Mr. Dano played with his cock and tail. Bobby did a double-take as he realized it was the boy he'd leapt over earlier. Mr. Dano withdrew the boy's feet from his mouth, and chuckled.

 

"Well, look who made it through lunch! Would you lock that behind you? I thought I had." 

 

Bobby locked the door, and took his seat. Mr. Dano reached up and ruffled the rabbit boy's ears fondly, drawing a little whimper from him. "James here tried to hide in my office by mistake, and got locked in. Normally I'd let it go, but I missed lunch, and-" he licked the rabbit's foot again, "-I just love little prey boys."

 

Bobby gulped as Mr. Dano went back to his lunch. James closed his eyes and put his hands at his sides as he was swallowed quickly. When he was up to his thighs, Mr. Dano stood up, throwing his head back to ease the boy down. Bobby caught a glimpse of James' butt, and blushed when he saw a little trail of cum trickling out from under his powder-puff tail. He glanced down in time to see Mr. Dano zipping up his pants.

 

Mr. Dano took three business-like gulps that pulled James in down to his shoulders. The rabbit boy's eyes opened at the last second, and he gave Bobby a resigned smile over his shoulder before the next gulp pulled him in entirely. Mr. Dano poked at his ears, tucking them into his mouth before the next swallow sent the boy down into his stomach. He licked his lips and sighed happily. "Ahh. Nothing like a little boy to satisfy all those cravings."

 

He stood up and walked over to sit on Bobby's desk. he reached out and ran a finger along one of the mouseboy's ears. "Of course, some little boys would be better for some cravings than others, right cutie?"

 

Bobby blushed. He was saved from having to respond by a knock on the door. Mr. Dano chuckled, and went to unlock it, only to find a group of students waiting to enter. As they piled in, the teacher gave him a wink. Bobby squirmed and sat a little lower in his seat. 

 

~~~~~

 

Bobby blew out a breath as he stepped out of the school and found his mother waiting for him. He climbed into the car, and relaxed for the first time all day. Mom smiled as she pulled away from the curb. "How was school, sweetie?"

 

The young mouseboy put his head back and sighed. "Gee, I only got  _ almost  _ eaten, so it must have been good, right?"

 

Mom sighed. "Bobby-"

 

"I know, Mom," Bobby cut her off, turning to look over his shoulder at the school as they pulled around a corner. "Just five more years."


End file.
